The little brother's wife
by Angels-Eternal-Love
Summary: K so this is by beta'd version, thank you to my beta The rouge prince. Sakura Uchiha gets kidnapped and enjoy's herself immensly. M Lemon alert, cussing, and character death.


K so this is a 1 shot about Sakura getting kidnapped by Itachi and some more… I wrote this as I was going to post it as a SessXKag but I thought that it suited ItaXSaku better. Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it character's coz if I did Sasuke would be the bad guy and not Itachi. And Sakura would be in love with him and him her.

I do own the plot and the poem.

Anyway on with the story.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and everyone was in a joyous mood as the village welcomed its newest member, baby Uzumaki, the son of Naruto and Hinata. As everyone bustled around, no-one noticed the shadowy figure making its way into town towards the home of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Once there the figure slid inside and hid as he awaited for the arrival of one Mrs Uchiha.

Sakura came home after the celebration of her godson Takeshi. In her opinion the cutest babe she had ever birthed with his big blue eyes and tuff of midnight black hair, yes the cutest babe she had ever seen. What Sakura didn't notice as she mused about her godson was the figure walking up behind her and knocking her out.

Figure's POV

'That was much easier than I had anticipated, well not that I really care. I have what I want and now to get back home to continue with my plan..." thought the figure as he escaped Konoha unnoticed by anyone with his prize in his arms slumped against him.

Sakura's POV.

'What hit me' I thought as I started to regain consciousness. I started into awareness as I heard something move near me. I opened my eyes to see I was in a strange room that was dark all bar the lit fire which showered the room in a warm orange glow. I was looking around and about to sit up when the something or more accurately someone spoke.

"Ah… I was hoping you would wake soon Sakura." the person said. I knew that voice, it was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"What... What do you want with me Itachi?" I asked my voice slightly wavering as I spoke

"Why... I want you Sakura." he replied as he stepped closer to the bed I was lying on which I noticed was quite large and comfortable. I finally got a good look at him as he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki coat. To be honest he was exceptionally gorgeous, so much more so than his little brother. He wore long black loose pants and a net shirt which showed of his perfectly muscled torso. Many of my greatest fantasies and wet dreams had occurred because of this man beside me. He smirked when he saw I was checking him out and he knelt on the bed and close to me looking me in the eye and said "See anything you like cherry blossom?"

"No" I lied even thought I knew he could tell I was lying. I still said no because I would never admit out loud that I had for many years been lusting after my husband's most hated brother and the most feared man alive.

"I know your lying Cherry Blossom, now tell me the truth, do you want me?" he asked huskily in my ear as he began running kisses from my ear to my neck where he stopped, sucked and nipped at the skin. God I was enjoying his attentions and my answer came out in the form of a very loud husky moan. He chuckled and said,

"I knew you wanted me cherry blossom."

"Oh Itachi..." I moaned as he started rubbing my breast through my shirt. It felt so amazing to have the man I had desired for many years actually touch me so. I never wanted him to stop and to my pleasure he didn't. He started to move his hand lower down my body till he reached the bottom of my shirt and ran a hand underneath. He lifted it up and moved it up my body to slip it off over my head. I didn't put up a fight as I wanted him to continue with his explorations of my body. I suggest rewording it to this: Sasuke hadn't ever really taken his time to explore, it was always quick and unfulfilling. I shuddered as Itachi started to move his hand back down my body to pull the tab that held my breast wraps in place. He released my breasts to which he paid homage to as he lowered his mouth to them and began to suckle intently at my left one. He gently fondled the right as his free hand wandered down my body to cup my core through my panties and shorts.

"God you're so wet Cherry Blossom, so very wet for me..." he mumbled against my breast as he continued to suckle and nip at it before switching and doing the same with the other one. Once he had finished with the right breast he moved to the valley between them and started to kiss and lick his way down my body. Upon reaching my navel he slipped his tongue into it and then kissed around it before continuing south. As he reached the band of my pants he looked up at me asking my permission to take them off which I gave immediately as I wished him never to stop what he was doing to me. Once he had my pants and panties off he spread my legs with little difficulty and looked upon my treasure with a startled shock. Then I remembered a little fact I may have forgotten about.

"Um… yeah… I kinda..." But I didn't get to finish my sentence as I moaned when he ran his tongue over my folds to my clit before he lifted his head and said to me.

"It's very sexy Sakura… I'm just shocked that you would have your clit pierced that's all." When he finished talking he went back to work on my lips and clit. 'God I hope he never stops, this is so good.' Just as I was about to cum he stopped.

I jerked up into a sitting position to glare at him and to see why he would stop so suddenly. I looked at him as he rose from his position between my thighs, he was smirking at me look or anger and moved to undress himself.As he did I couldn't help but watch as he revealed his body to my eyes inch by inch. As he freed his chest I looked at the many scars that littered it, most small enough you probably wouldn't notice. Unless of course, you were like me and had to assess everything properly. The only one that was truly bad was the one on the right side of his chest running from his shoulder to under the rim of his pants, this scar I knew to be the one that Sasuke had given him when they last fought and Sasuke tried to kill him. I admired that he was not held back by his scars, he wore them with pride and power. I think that this was one of the traits that was lacking in Sasuke that drew me here to this moment.

As I pondered that thought, I missed seeing Itachi finish undressing. It was only when he moved in to put his cock at my mouth I snapped out off my thoughts and looked back at him... Or more rightly his 9-10 inch long and 2-3 inch mushroom head cock. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, it was so big I had to wonder if it would fit. As if reading my thoughts he said that it would fit. I continued to stare at it until he shifted forward and grunted a 'suck it' and I was only to happy to oblige him. I moved my mouth towards him and gave him a gentle kiss before moving my tongue from the base to the tip.

I did this a few times before I moved to take him in my mouth I sucked the head for a few minutes before he grabbed a fist full of my hair and thrust in mouth a little to make me take more of him in so I did I took as much of him in as I could which was sonly about 2 thirds in where I could take all of Sasuke in an still have plenty of room. Just goes to show that sometimes the big brother is better. After about 5 minutes Itachi pulled me off of him and turned me around on the bed he pushed me onto it holding me still at the edge of it with me on my hands and knees and him standingbetween them. I knew from the way he had pulled me off of him and moved me so quickly that he was close to his release or he had had enough of the fore play and wanted to get to the real play.

"Are you ready for the real fun to begin?" he asked huskily in my ear as he began to place sweet open mouthed kisses on to my hot flesh. I was absolutely loving this. He was so close to my aching core now. I just had to have him so I answered as I pushed back into him.

"Yes Ita please I need you inside of me now."

"How bad do you want it Blossom?" He asked even huskier then before

"I… I … oh... ple… pl… plea… pleeeaaaasssse… I answered in pants and a long drawn out moan as he slowly entered me.

"So tight..." He pushed in all the way and then stopped breathing heavily over my back. I wanted to push back on to him or wiggle my hips, I even tried but he held me fast and said in a dangerously low voice, "Don't move, my little bitch." It was the greatest turn-on, that my walls clamped around him and more juices slid around his cock in my pussy. We moaned together at the feeling of it. It was then that he moved, pulling out of me only to slid back in slowly.

This pace was killing me so I turned my head over my shoulder to tell him but the feral red eyes of his Sharingan promised he would stop if I said a word. God I loved those eyes so much like my husbands and yet so different. I knew at that moment I was in for the best fuck of my life. He kept this up making me cum twice then he pulled out at which point I did protest only to be slammed against the nearest wall and impaled hard on his cock. I half screamed half moaned continuously as he took me hard like this, it was defiantly better than anything I had ever experienced. It seemed like an eternity but before long I could feel that familiar pull of the coil in my abdomen start to tighten and I knew I was gonna cum again soon. Itachi started to pound into me even harder I could feel his balls slapping against the underside of my ass before I felt them tighten I knew Itachi was going to cum with me this started to whisper in my ear as we both drew closer.

"Cum for me Cherry Blossom, cum for your dirty murdering lover!"

"Yes Itachi oh god yes YES YES YES YES OH UH UH UH I'm CUMMIN IIIIITTTTTAAAACCCCCHHHIIII!!" I screamed so loud, long and hard I knew I wasn't going to have a voice left. The only sign that Itachi had cum was a few animalistic grunts and his seed coating my walls. We both stayed against the wall catching our breath.

(AN: this part goes from past tense to present tense).

As soon as you had caught your breath you moved us to the bed and once there you talked. You ask me 'How I felt?' I say better then I have ever felt. You chuckled and asked me 'Did I enjoy being fucked by a murderer?' and I said it was those words that made me cum and you just chuckled again. I laid there with my head on your chest as I fell asleep.

The next day you returned me home and said that you had found me in the forest just beyond the border and that I was about to be raped by my kidnappers as they wanted revenge on Sasuke. He said that he couldn't let it happen as I was wrong to force women to do such things everyone was in shock that you had said this but Tsunade Sama said that she could tell you where being honest in your feelings and said that for the massacre of your clan you were o be put under village arrest. This meant no missions and no rank.

You were guarded for the first few months but everyone except Sasuke had accepted that you had changed. Life went on as normal, except that you and I continued our little affair, though everyone thought that you had a disliking for me for unknown reasons. This had continued between us even after I had a son. Everyone believed he was my husbands but we both knew that he was yours. One day you left on a mission and I laid in your bed writing you a poem before I leave not knowing that you would never read its words.

Never let you go

I gave you my heart

I poured out my soul

I let you have all the control

I trusted

I gave

I hurt and you saved

For now and forever

A now know

That I will never let you go.

It's short and sweet but it says everything I wanted to say.

3 months later I hear the news that the mission you went on was a failure and that everyone on the team had been killed. I ran to your home, I let myself in and I went to our bed. I cried and cried and cried. For weeks I spoke to no-one. It took me many years to get over what we had but I do have our son. He is just like you and makes me happy that I have something to remind me of you. I just wish that I had had the chance to tell you that I loved you...

K a little sad at the end I know but yeah it's a little strange for me as I usually don't like character death.


End file.
